1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot cleaner and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner capable of performing dustcloth cleaning while being autonomously moved, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of an industrial technology, various apparatuses have been automated. As well known, a robot cleaner has been utilized as a device automatically cleaning a target zone to be cleaned by sucking foreign materials such as dust, and the like, from a surface to be cleaned or wiping the foreign materials on the surface to be cleaned while being spontaneously traveled within the target zone to be cleaned without being manipulated by a user.
Generally, the robot cleaner may include a vacuum cleaner performing cleaning using suction force by a power source such as electricity, or the like.
However, the robot cleaner including the vacuum cleaner as described above does not remove foreign materials, an ingrained stain, and the like, stuck to the surface to be cleaned. Therefore, recently, a robot cleaner capable of performing damp cloth mopping or dustcloth cleaning by including a dustcloth attached thereto has emerged.
However, a dustcloth cleaning scheme using a general robot cleaner is only a simple scheme of attaching the dustcloth, or the like, to a lower portion of an existing robot cleaner for vacuum cleaning, such that a foreign material removal effect is low and dustcloth cleaning is not efficiently performed.
Particularly, in the case of the dustcloth cleaning scheme using the general robot cleaner, the general robot cleaner is traveled using a moving scheme, an obstacle avoiding scheme, and the like, for an existing suction type vacuum cleaner. Therefore, even though dust, and the like, scattered on the surface to be cleaned is removed, foreign materials, and the like, stuck to the surface to be cleaned may not be easily removed.
In addition, in the case of the dustcloth attachment structure of the general robot cleaner, a frictional force between the general robot cleaner and the ground is increased due to a dustcloth surface, such that a separate thrust for moving a wheel is further required. Therefore, battery consumption is increased.